Encadenada
by MariSeverus
Summary: El delicado cuerpo de Hermione, ha de volverse la salvación de dos hombres. Una maldición imperdonable perdida con el tiempo, una cura que expone sus vidas a un peligro mortal y una razón para creer que existen las almas. "¿Y si mi alma se rompe?" SS/HG
1. Un nueva vida

Esta es una historia de amor entre Severus Snape y Hermione Granger.  
Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece aunque así yo lo quisiera. Por  
lo tanto son de la propiedad de JK Rowling.

(M/S) (Monzy Rozen)

* * *

Capítulo 01: Una nueva vida.

Su reloj había estado sonando desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Desde hacía una semana, había hecho una cita en un trabajo que parecía ser muy estable y con un sueldo que si bien, no era de primera, le serviría para cubrir sus gastos.

Se levantó animada y fresca, estaba segura de que a la supervisora de turno le habían encantado sus referencias previas y de que obtendría el contrato. Miró a su alrededor y notó con cierta alegría que de nuevo sobre su mesa habían flores.

_¡Como le encantaban las rosas!_

Sin importar el color o el tamaño; simplemente le encantaban. Desde hacía unos tres años, luego de la batalla final; Ron le había declarado su amor y para ella era correspondido; puesto que también lo amaba.

Con una sonrisa se levantó para leer la pequeña tarjeta que reposaba sobre la mesa. En ella, Ron le deseaba suerte y le pedía su presencia en el restaurante que más les gustaba a ambos. Sin duda parecía que estaba dispuesto a decirle algo muy importante, ¿O era su imaginación?

No siguió dándole vueltas, ya lo sabría en cuanto saliera de su reunión. Se dirigió al baño para ducharse y alistarse antes de presentarse retrasada. Parecía que ese día sería perfecto para ella.

- Tomaré un poco de café antes de irme, no querré después sentirme débil. - decidió la joven mientras se aseaba.

Luego del rápido baño y de vestirse lo mejor posible, salió de aquel apartamento para dirigirse a la cafetería a la que solía ir desde que se había mudado.

No estaba muy lejos, ciertamente donde vivía era un pueblito en las afueras de Inglaterra. En unos pocos días se celebraría San Valentín y las calles estaban atiborradas de personas comprando regalos de todo tipo.

Ella no creía en las fiestas, siempre había dicho que para demostrar amor uno no necesitaba un calendario que te dijese cuando hacerlo. Aunque tampoco olvidaba regalar en esas fechas, era un detalle para los que sí creían en ello.

- Vaya que la gente enloquece en éstos días- suspiró cuando una mujer chocó con ella, amablemente le ayudó a recuperar lo que se le había desperdigado en el suelo.

Igual estaba el café, muchas personas charlando y desayunando; más que todo jóvenes. Se detuvo en una mesa un tanto alejada en la cual había un café aún medio lleno y esperó pacientemente hasta que una persona se le acercase a tomar su orden.

Pasaron los minutos y se preguntó por que nadie había pasado. Igual, no se preocuparía mucho y seguiría esperando, deseaba que todo le saliese perfecto y además, tenía aún mucho tiempo de sobra.

Por fin, alguien se detuvo a su lado. Sin levantar la vista de lo que repasaba para su entrevista sonrió y habló.

- Gracias por venir, me gustaría un café con chocolate por favor.

- Me alegro, pero sucede señorita; que yo no trabajo aquí y usted está en mi mesa.

Levantó la cabeza dispuesta a disculparse por el accidente, sin embargo mayor fue la sorpresa que no la dejó proseguir. No lo notó en su voz, pero en cuanto vio su rostro y sus ojos; la historia fue distinta.

- ¡Pro, profesor!- barbotó sin poderlo creer, llevándose una mano a la frente y tratando de entender si estaba alucinando- ¿Qué, qué está haciendo en éste lugar?

- ¿Que parece que hago? - preguntó igualmente confundido.

- ¡Oh perdone! yo creí que, pues, creí que en Hogwarths, usted...

- ¿Que había muerto?, ¿no sería eso lo que muchos me deseaban?

Hermione se mordió el labio y recordó con pena como ese tema solía ser parte de sus conversaciones anteriormente. Retiró sus cosas de la mesa y se apresuró a contestarle apenada.

- No, jamás le desearía algo así a usted señor. Es sólo que, como luego del último año no volvimos a verlo; pensamos lo peor.

- No es muy difícil para ustedes pensar lo peor. De todas formas, no necesito darle explicación alguna- se sentó a su lado y tomó el vaso de café que antes había dejado.

- ¿Pero qué está haciendo acá?, creí que vivir entre muggles para usted era una condena a muerte.

- Digamos que vivo entre ellos por un tiempo- volvió a dejar el café sobre la mesa y levantó la vista hacia la chica analizándola bien, observando como había cambiado con el correr de los años.

- ¿Comprometida?- le preguntó luego de observar el anillo que llevaba en su dedo- ¿Weasley cierto?

Sonrojada Hermione negó con la cabeza. El anillo sí era suyo, pero no lo era el motivo por el cual lo tenía.

- No, es sólo un anillo para celebrar nuestra amistad. Puede parecer muy tonto, pero es sin duda significativo.

- Ya, es un gesto muy enternecedor por parte de su amigo Weasley. Nunca creí que tuviera la materia gris para ese tipo de cosas, pero ahora que lo veo; es lo único que le sale bien.

No había cambiado, aunque por fuera luciese diferente; por dentro seguía siendo el mismo Snape que había conocido. Se permitió sonreír y observar la mirada de confusión del hombre.

- Siempre creí que algún día su temple se ablandaría; pero creo que me equivoqué. ¿Dígame, que puede usted estar haciendo en una comarca muggle? ¿Acaso trabaja?

- ¿Trabajar?, Granger; usted no tiene idea de nada. ¿Por qué me apetecería a mí encontrar trabajo? ¿Y más uno muggle? Yo no sé nada de ello, no soy como usted.

- Pues yo si trabajo y no tiene nada de malo. Bueno trabajaba, el hecho es, que encontraré un nuevo trabajo.

- Bien, me alegro por usted. Dirigiendo esta insulsa charla hacia algún lugar, permítame preguntar ¿En qué piensa trabajar? Por que me parece recordar que el campo que usted deseaba abordar era la Medimagia, ¿no es así?

- Así es, y lo hice. Fui enfermera por unos meses, pero prescindieron de mis servicios. Ahora volveré a intentarlo.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco y por un momento, adoptó una expresión que a Hermione; le hacía evocar muchísimos recuerdos de sus años escolares. Una expresión de concentración imperturbable.

- ¿Cómo ha estado Hogwarts?- dijo, aparentemente distraído; como si pensara decir otra cosa.

- Pues, ha sido muy difícil mantener los cimientos- señaló la chica con un dejo de lástima. Su mirada por un momento se enfocó en el hombre, admirando como todos los sucesos y los años; habían terminado de hacer mella en él. La cicatriz que le había hecho Nagini, apenas se vislumbró en sus pesados trajes.

- No es un final feliz, los finales felices no existen- sentenció, en un tono lineal sin su habitual sarcasmo.

- Es necesario de vez en cuando, imaginarse que existen.

- Ahora está siendo muy muggle.

Hermione sonrió suavemente, su mirada volvió a enfocarse momentáneamente sobre los oscuros orbes oculares del hombre. Ya no había más miedo, más rencores o, incluso; más por perdonar.

- Nuestro mundo se encuentra alicaído- comentó, rehuyendo levemente de la vista gentil de la chica- ¿No es así?

Por un momento, Hermione no supo responder a eso. Haciendo retrospectiva, ella podía rediseñar esa expresión para decir; "El mundo ahora es más feliz" ó " Nuestro mundo ahora es más feliz". Se mantuvo ausente por espacio de micro segundos, pensando cual era la palabra adecuada para responderle.

- Nos recuperaremos lo sé, lo creo- sonrió casi al vacío. Snape ladeó su cabeza y una mueca sarcástica se conformó levemente.

- ¿Es que no tenía que irse? - le recordó

Brincó nerviosa, sin saberlo; las horas había pasado velozmente y ella no se había preocupado por prestar atención. Obviamente, la sorpresa había ocupado la mayor parte de su atención. Se detuvo frente a él, no sabía como despedirse; no sabía si eso era lo que deseaba. Tenía tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo que, se creyó capaz de perder su entrevista, sólo por quedarse.

Sonrió como una tonta por unos instantes, Snape arqueó una ceja y; una sonrisa suave se conformó en su rostro. La chica lentamente y como si se dirigiese a una cita segura con la muerte; comenzó a extender su mano.

- Hasta luego profesor- dijo.

Observó que el hombre no correspondía el gesto. Apenada comenzó a bajar la mano y a sonreír a modo de disculpa.

- ¿No? ¿Cierto? En fin, ha sido- la palabra tocó sus labios pero, lo creyó una exageración- un placer verlo.

Volvió a silenciarse violentamente. ¿Volvería a verlo acaso? ¿Debía preguntar? ¿Lo necesitaba? Luego de minutos en pelea interna, decidió preguntárselo. Pero mayor fue su sorpresa al notar que; la había dejado sola.

No tuvo opción de quejarse, no tuvo intención tampoco de esperar un grato recibimiento. Con prisa pagó el café y se detuvo en la puerta de salida, como si esperara verlo. Aunque, sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

_"Eso ha sido bastante extraño, y justo cuando; yo creía que el mundo no podía girar más."_ - reflexionó Hermione ante tal encuentro, sin darse cuenta de las muchas volteretas del destino, que aún le faltaban por descubrir.

* * *

Corrían a toda velocidad, a través de un extenso pasaje lleno de hierbas sin cortar y deslucidas. Los pasos que con brío se abrían camino por la crecida maleza eran lo único que interrumpía el mortífero silencio. Se detuvieron a respirar, cuando se creyeron a salvo y que nadie los buscaba más.

Se introdujeron lentamente en un oscuro sendero, entre varios árboles con sus troncos ya doblados por el peso de las hojas y ramas. La luz era pobre y muchos tropezaron con cierto miedo, no sabían que encontrarían dentro. Pronto un extraño brillo amarillento e intermitente, comenzó a crecer dentro del interior. Muchos se cubrieron el rostro, acostumbrando sus ojos a la poca luz y a lo que; se avecinaba.

Alguien caminaba, se notaba cada vez más. La figura era alta, con una caminar lento y estilizado, su cabello apenas rozado por la edad y su rostro tan iracundo y maligno como siempre.

Era Rodolphus Lestrange, quizás recordado mayormente por la víbora a la que llamaban su "esposa" que por sus crimines. En su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse el más terrible mal conforme, se acercaba. Pasó su vista alrededor de la cueva y sobre los presentes.

- Imagino que, puedo ahorrarme la molesta presentación e ir directo al grano- sentenció, con su voz tan sedosa y tétrica como la más enorme telaraña.

Los presentes no contestaron, siquiera parpadearon. Era como, estar en un estado de supresión perfecta, como si su vista les hubiera petrificado cual Medusa.

- Nos hemos reunido para tomar medidas drásticas. Ahora que nuestro único amo y señor ha muerto, tenemos que poner en práctica lo que éste nos ha enseñado. ¡Tenemos que culminar su obra maestra! ¡Tenemos que hacer desaparecer de nuestro mundo a esos asquerosos insectos a los que llaman "Aurores"! ¡El mundo es y siempre ha sido nuestro, no podemos permitirles sentirse, vencedores!

Un mago de aspecto enfermo, delgado y con los ojos tan azules como el mar; se atrevió a alzar la voz. Rodolphus dirigió toda su atención soltando un gruñido.

- ¿Y qué se supone que haremos? ¿Qué beneficios nos traerá el exponernos? ¡El señor Tenebroso ha muerto! ¡Ellos lograron acabar con él! ¿Cómo sabremos que no harán lo mismo con nosotros?

La mayoría mostró compartir aquella idea. Rodolphus los acalló con tan sólo alzar una mano.

- Quizás por gente como tú nuestro señor tenebroso cayó derrotado- los demás murmuraron y él volvió a acallarlos- ¡Muchos han luchado esta guerra! ¿Vamos a permitir que unos cobardes nos infundan pánico y nos hagan sentir inferiores?

- ¿Quién va a dirigir todo esto?- preguntó una socarrona voz, una mujer.

- Ha sido iniciativa de...

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú mereces dirigirnos?-le interrumpieron- ¿Todo esto no tendrá que ver con Bellatrix, verdad Rodolphus?

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio, los presentes pudieron haber imaginado que iba a maldecirlo allí mismo. Pero no, en cambio se mostró pasivo y sonrió suavemente.

- La muerte de mi esposa, demuestra que tuvo agallas para luchar- comentó y por un instante su rostro pareció desencajarse- Y no estaba hablando de mí, estaba hablando de Lucius Malfoy.

Lentamente, como si no lo deseara; Rodolphus comenzó a apartarse para abrirle paso a Lucius. Éste estaba acompañado por su esposa y su hijo.

No había cambiado mucho, su cabello seguía siendo rubio y largo, su cuerpo era ahora un poco más delgado y; se le notaban los años. Aunque, su característico odio hacia los seres inferiores; seguía siendo el mismo.

- Rodolphus está en lo correcto- señaló, apretando las palabras- No podemos permitir que esto continúe.

Los mortífagos se mantuvieron en silencio, Lucius sonrió complacido y continuó su discurso.

- Es necesario establecer un nuevo orden. Puede que hayamos sido vencidos, que nuestras filas se hayan reducido en número considerablemente; pero, nosotros vamos a luchar, vamos a ¡sacar a nuestros aliados de esas mugrosas celdas!

Un grito de consentimiento se escuchó a lo largo de toda la cueva, las voces de los mortífagos; resollaban en el frío aire que se colaba a través de la entrada. Meciendo, a los árboles en una melodía fantasmal.

- Nos reuniremos para planificar nuestro golpe- observó a los reunidos- Aquellos cobardes, desertores e incrédulos; prepárense para perder su vida. No toleraremos insurrecciones.

Lentamente, Lucius abandonó el pedestal sobre el cual; había estado parado. Se reunió con su familia que se mantenía en silencio. Sobretodo Narcissa que; mantenía la vista posada sobre su marido con cierto nerviosismo.

- Lucius, ¿Cual sería la recompensa? Ya no tenemos la suficiente fuerza como para aventurarnos. Podría ser peligroso, podrían hacerte daño.

- Siempre es peligroso- contestó su esposo con un deje de impaciencia. La mujer volvió a intentarlo.

- Lucius, por favor; estás exponiéndote ante un ideal que está fuera de nuestro alcance. Incluso podría ser imposible.

El hombre se volvió suavemente hacia su esposa, ella se encogió de miedo ligeramente. La observó con tal desprecio, como si se tratase de Dumbledore o del mismísimo Potter.

- Puedo entenderlo de estos imbéciles- señaló a los mortífagos reunidos- pero no de ti Narcissa, no me hagas prescindir de ti.

La mujer pareció ofenderse, pero era mayor su miedo y preocupación que ello. Se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, sus ojos azules viajando vertiginosamente alrededor del lugar.

- De ser por ti- señaló, con un odio incontenible; recordando lo vivido en Spinner's End, con Snape- yo ya estaría muerta.

Se volvió sin más, dispuesta a irse. Pero no, Lucius no iba a permitírselo, no iba a permitir que le hablara de aquella forma. Al sostenerla del brazo, la obligó a volverse y le abofeteó en el rostro sin dejar de sostenerle.

- ¿Cómo osas hablarme de esa forma? ¿A mí? ¿A mí quien se apiadó de ti, te permitió tener un hogar, tener un hijo? ¿¡A mí, mujer!?

- ¿En qué rayos te has convertido? ¡Podrás haberme dado todo, pero aún así; obras para quitármelo!

Lucius sostuvo a la mujer mucho más fuerte, con una ira desmesurada que ya comenzaba a notársele en su blanquecino rostro. Draco se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de interferir. Por los momentos.

Volvió a abofetear a la mujer, de ésta brotaron gruesas lágrimas y un hilo de sangre en una de sus mejillas. Sin embargo, jamás desvió la mirada ni; perdió el temple.

- ¡Eres ruin Lucius, sólo te importa tu bienestar! ¡Siquiera te importa que Draco y yo muramos! -seguía gritando ella ante la furiosa mirada de su marido.

La soltó de golpe y ésta cayó al suelo por la violencia. Lucius alzó rápidamente su varita y Narcissa apenas pudo voltearse para mirarlo, horrorizada. Despegó los labios para maldecirla, pero Draco se lo impidió con un fuerte protego.

- ¿¡Pero qué!? -exclamó azorado el poderoso mortífago al verse retado por su propio hijo.

- Ya basta- señaló el chico, sin despegarse de su madre, pero sin atreverse a mirar a su padre.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra interferir Draco!- le gritó, sus ojos desorbitados guiaban con violencia hacia él- ¡No me hagas maldecirte a ti también por infantil!

Volvió entonces a intentarlo, pero Draco volvió a detener su hechizo, cada vez más poderoso. La maldición imperdonable Cruciatus. Era verdad que ante los ojos de Lucius, Draco no era más que un chiquillo, pero estaba muy equivocado en cuanto a los poderes de su vástago. El chico se había fortalecido muchísimo, gracias al arduo entrenamiento al que había sido sometido en tiempos pasados. Y ahora, sin saber como sucedió, Lucius lo miraba frente a él, con la varita apuntándole, con una mirada que desconocía completamente en el. Una mirada llena de ferocidad.

- ¡Ya te he advertido Draco!- sentenció su padre, con una voz suave y amenazadora.

-¡No vas a hacerle daño!- le gritó su hijo, lágrimas de rabia y dolor sobre su rostro- ¡no vas a herir a mi madre! No voy a permitírtelo - finalizó el joven con voz mas mesurada y aterradora.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para darme órdenes?- espetó Lucius- ¡eres sólo un niño!

Comenzó a caminar hacia Narcissa, tratando de empujar a Draco para que se apartara; pero éste, no se despegó de su madre. Estaba defendiendo lo único que amaba en el mundo y eso lo fortalecía demasiado.

- Ya te lo dije papá, no vas a tocar a mi madre. Ya no más.

Lleno de rabia y con las manos temblando; Lucius volvió a levantar la varita. Esta vez, fue en un conjuro que; en su vida, alguien había oído. Había previsto que si seguía con ataques normales, su primogénito los esquivaría, él mismo le había enseñado como hacerlo. No habría manera de ganar esa partida a menos que usara algo que Draco desconociera totalmente. Magia negra muy antigua.

Maldiciones que solo muy pocos conocían. Conjuros que eran rechazados por muchas personas debido a su extrema crueldad y también por el nivel de destreza y habilidad que requerían. Lucius sabía que aquello era su carta más poderosa, que terminaría por destruir a su único hijo, por eso lo miró por última vez antes de hacerlo, volvió a ver esas orbes grises, idénticas a las suyas, ardiendo de odio contra él.

Su amado hijo lo había defraudado al ponerse como su enemigo y debía pagar por ello. Sin dudarlo, lo hechizó.  
Draco cayó al suelo, inconciente y moviéndose violentamente; al lado de su madre que, corrió hacia él para socorrerlo. Torrentes de sangre viscosa comenzaron a aparecer en sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente y; luego, se cerraron de golpe.

TBC.


	2. Encuentros

Capítulo 2: Encuentros.

- Me parece interesante, señorita Granger.

Una mujer, con sus cabellos ya acariciados por el paso de los años en; tonalidades grises, evaluaba el trabajo de Hermione. Se notaba su sacrificio por el mismo a través, de sus cansados ojos azules.

- Quiero que sepas que esto es muy complicado. Es importante su entera disposición. Últimamente estoy buscando personas comprometidas con el trabajo - explicó mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

Emitió un suspiro, como si al hablar recordase momentos pasados de su vida.

- Está de más comentar que existen ya pocas personas así. Es por eso mi advertencia- le dijo con una sonrisa bondadosa.

- Entiendo. Estoy completamente dispuesta y conciente de ello -respondió la castaña enérgicamente, ya que quería dejar bien el claro su compromiso, pero tratando de sonar amable y calmada.

- Pues entonces, yo no tengo nada que objetar- señaló la mujer - Como jefa de personal, jamás vi; un currículum con tan buenas referencias como el tuyo.

Hermione que estaba ya casi al borde del asiento, sintió que iba a despegar del mismo. Ya más relajada, sonrió brevemente.

- Se lo agradezco señora Craig.

- Llámame Anabelle querida- sonrió ella a su vez- Nos honrará tu presencia en este hospital. ¿Cuándo puedes empezar? - la pregunta que tanto deseaba escuchar Hermione fue formulada por aquella dama de bata blanca.

La chica se mostró emocionada, al final había conseguido el trabajo de sus sueños. Si no bien como medimaga, al menos como enfermera. Poco a poco y tal como ella había planificado, las cosas iban mejorando, ahora tenía ese ansiado empleo en el cual lucharía por despuntar.

- ¡Oh cuando usted lo desee!- contestó, apenas pudiendo manejar las emociones.

- Entonces, que sea mañana temprano. Así podremos preparar tu lugar de trabajo, a las siete en punto ¿esta bien?

- Por supuesto Anabelle, y de nuevo muchas gracias- volvió a sonreír, la mujer estrechó su mano cortésmente.

- Buena suerte querida, te veré temprano.

Y sin más la dejó en el recibidor. La felicidad no cabía en su corazón y por un momento; creyó que iba a morir asfixiada.

Recordó en ese instante las duras palabras de su jefe anterior, habían decidido prescindir de sus servicios sólo; por una cierta "incompetencia" frente a una enfermera de largas y delgadas piernas.

_"¡Hombres!" gimoteó ella enfurecida en aquel momento "¡Yo no soy una chica fácil!"_

Mientras caminaba con miras a su apartamento, un misterioso pedazo de pergamino cayó en una de sus manos. Ella volvió a sonreír al notar que se trataba de Ron.

_"Te espero frente al café, no tardes"_ Era solo una frase, pero le arrancó un suspiro, ansiaba contarle a Ronald sobre su nuevo empleo, sobre sus nuevas metas y lo emocionada que estaba. Así que apretó el paso para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Al llegar, él ya la esperaba. Llevaba puesto un pantalón gris claro, una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello y, en sus manos; un saco gris que le recordó ampliamente a su padre. El señor Weasley.

- Lo siento, no pude contenerme- se disculpó- tenía que saber como te había ido- observó un punto muerto en la calle y; luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos- por cierto, estás muy hermosa esta mañana.

- Gracias- dijo, su rostro teñido con un suave tono carmín- Gracias también por las rosas, ha sido un gesto hermoso.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido?

- Me dieron el empleo- suspiró la chica, aún con las emociones a flor de piel- comenzaré mañana temprano.

El chico sonrió abiertamente, tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la alzó suavemente. Luego de ello la besó.

- ¡Fantástico!- exclamó- Es maravilloso Hermione.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes mientras se separaban. Luego Ron pareció tenso por alguna razón.

- Hermione, no voy a poder cumplir con lo que te prometí esta mañana. Estaré ocupado en el trabajo - se excusó el pelirrojo- ¿Podremos salir después del trabajo? Será como una especie de cita de pre-San Valentín ¿Que te parece?

Ella rió divertida asintiendo, sabía que a su novio no le gustaban esas cursilerías. Él la miró sin comprender.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿No te importa? - preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo ante la actitud despreocupada y alegre de ella. Era evidente que esperaba algún tipo de reclamo de su parte.

- Que es demasiado cursi para ti Ron. Pero está bien, sólo que no sé a que hora finalizaré mis labores.

- No te preocupes, yo te esperaré en el restaurante; luego tú podrás avisarme - propuso Ron con un empeño impropio de él- alegó el chico, mucho más relajado. Era bien sabido por él, que Hermione tenía su carácter.

- De acuerdo- volvió a reír ella, el chico se sonrojó como un nabo.

- ¡No te burles!- le criticó- bastante hago con llevarte a cenar.

- ¡Oh, discúlpeme señor "salgo apenas los fines de semana"!

Abochornado, el chico se mantuvo en silencio. Hermione dejó de reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él le acarició delicadamente el cabello, lo que arrancó de ella un suave suspiro.

- A mí mamá le encantará saber que tienes el trabajo. Estuvo preguntándomelo toda la semana.

- Sí, se lo contaré cuando visite a Ginny. A tu edad y, aún viviendo con tu madre- bromeó Hermione ante el comentario que hacía alusión a su bondadosa suegra.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡ella insiste en meterse en nuestras vidas!- dijo, fingiendo un enojo- Debo irme ahora Hermione, entonces te veré mañana por la tarde.

Volvió a besarla delicadamente y comenzó a caminar. Hermione lo observó hasta que éste dobló la esquina y se perdió de vista.

Se adentró nuevamente en el café. Si había algo que adoraba, era tomar un buen café observando; como cae el sol.

Estaba menos concurrida que la primera vez. La tenue luz del establecimiento y el dulce aroma a café recién hecho, le hizo sentir embelesamiento.

- Un café con chocolate y un panecillo por favor- le dijo a la mesera- No necesita calentarlo demasiado, tibio estará bien para mí.

Al principio de su vida, creyó que las cosas se moverían con un ritmo lento y que tardaría años en considerarse recuperada de una extenuante guerra. Pero observó con cierta satisfacción, que podía manejarlo muy bien.

- ¿El café?- preguntó la mujer, luego de su ausencia prolongada.

- El panecillo, lo siento; debí especificar.

Le sonrió a la mesera, apenada. En cuanto se fue, evocó mentalmente el cuso de su día. Todo había comenzado con un ramo de rosas, había seguido con un encuentro bastante peculiar y; había terminado con un trabajo y una cita.

Snape, aún no había entendido, qué hacía una persona como él en un pueblillo muggle. Si bien, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, más allá de unos pocos cambios físicos; se le notaba que la guerra lo había afectado.

Era como si, todos los males del mundo reposaran sobre sus hombros. Escondiéndose, teniendo que fingir que estaba muerto. Por que, ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para vivir entre muggles?

Escuchó un lento gracias y se sorprendió abiertamente. Giró su rostro y se encontró con Snape quien; estaba detrás de ella.

- Vaya, Granger. ¿No le bastó con torturarme en Hogwarths?- musitó, una débil sonrisa danzando en sus finos labios.

- Este, es un café publico. Podría pensar yo, más bien; que usted me está siguiendo- sonrió ella con suavidad, él desvió la mirada- ¿Sabe? Fue muy descortés que me dejara con la palabra en la boca.

- Dispénseme, por no ser de esos demuestra amor en público besándose. Weasley es mejor para eso creo.

- ¿El qué? ¿Usted? Es decir- replicó con un leve rubor.

- ¿Yo? No sé si se ha fijado, pero hay un enorme ventanal en este establecimiento.

Hermione se mordió el labio, apenada y guardó silencio por unos instantes. Una sonrisa triunfante se posó sobre sus labios, Hermione fingió beber de su taza en cuanto se la trajeron, dándole la espalda.

- Nunca creí ver a Weasley demostrando afecto- meditó- no ha sido tan bizarro como creí que sería, sólo un poco.

- Lo sé, yo tampoco pude creerlo al principio- le dijo, aún dándole la espalda. Se imaginó que se encontraba sorprendido con su comentario- Creo que ha sido todo, mi culpa.

- Usualmente suele ser de Weasley, es un gran cambio.

Hermione se giró y sonrió por unos instantes en los cuales; el hombre hizo una mueca de desdén y volvió a sus asuntos.

- Pro- se corrigió a sí misma, ya no era una alumna- Señor Snape, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

- Juro, que es la primera vez que le he oído preguntar eso- acervo con la cabeza mirando a la chica.

Hermione continuó aunque éste no hubiera consentido su petición. Si no preguntaba el motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, iba a explotar.

- Me lo imaginé- le dijo, de la nada y ella; por un momento pensó que le había leído la mente.

- Pero es que ¿acaso me ha?

- No necesito usar magia con usted, es muy obvia. ¿Quiere saber la razón por la cual, estoy aquí no es así?

La chica se levantó de su asiento y se sentó frente a él que, la miraba con una expresión insondable.

- Sí, no voy a mentirle. ¿Cómo es que ha sobrevivido? Es decir, cuando lo vimos por última vez, la serpiente lo mordía. Y, Nagini.

Snape puso sus ojos en blanco y una nueva sonrisa irónica se conformaba en sus labios.

- ¿Trata de probar, cual de sus teorías sobre mí fue cierta? ¿O es que se siente decepcionada por no haberme visto morir?

- No yo, yo no quise decir eso- balbuceó ella- Lo siento.

- No tiene por qué disculparse, no lo necesito- miró a su alrededor, una vieja costumbre; creer que lo escuchan- Pero si tanto muere por saber, pues sí; logré escapar gracias a situaciones que, usted no logrará entender.

- ¿Pero, por qué encontrarse aquí? ¿Por qué no explicarlo todo, su vida, su pasado?

- Sí, ¿y quién iba a creerme?- dijo, su tono oscurecido con cierto desprecio.

- Yo le hubiese creído. En realidad, yo nunca dudé de usted.

Se mantuvo perplejo ante el comentario de la chica. Ella permaneció sonriente, y por un momento le recordó; que era lo que le gustaba de ese establecimiento.

_Querido Sirius:_

_Ya sé que te he escrito con anterioridad y te he dicho decenas de veces lo mismo. Pero, es que esto me ha originado, una creciente necesidad de hablarlo; aunque sea por medio de un pedazo de pergamino._

_Ayer llevé a James a mi café favorito. Él no quería que caminara con los siete meses que tengo justo ahora. Aunque, James casi siempre hace lo que yo le pido (¿Será que ya tendré mis cambios de humor?)_

_Queda en el pequeño pueblo de NewHampshire y se llama "Time" (realmente es muy hermoso, lleno de relojes. En algún momento tienes que venir con nosotros), lo obligué a acompañarme en pleno día de San Valentín._

_El punto es, que nos sentamos y pedí para ambos el café que más me gustaba. ¡Pasamos minutos enteros sin decirnos algo! ¡Parecíamos novios otra vez!_

_Entonces, el bebé me pateó muy fuerte, y derramé café sobre mi mano; por la impresión. James brincó de su asiento y, ¡juraba que ya estaba lista para tenerlo! Obviamente, se mostró mucho más tranquilo luego de que; una mesera me ayudara._

_Nunca lo imaginé así, era como si; todo lo que había sido hubiera muerto con el pasado. Como si yo hubiese descubierto de nuevo, que era lo que odiaba de él y le hubiera entregado un nuevo valor._

_¡Cielos, amo a James! Me dije a mí misma ante su mirada sobre mí y sobre mi vientre con cierta confusión._

_"¿Estás bien?" me dijo, y; yo creí que iba a morir al oírlo. Tan diferente, tan él al mismo tiempo._

_"Relájate, estoy bien" Le aseguré con una sonrisa, su actitud me hizo recordar un poco a Lupin, al cual extraño._

_"Aún no hemos decidido como vamos a llamarlo amor" Susurró, tomando mi mano "Ya son siete meses"_

_"Yo lo llamaría James"- aseguré y él rió. Yo creí que mi oferta le parecía extraña._

_"Él no puede llamarse como su padre, debe ser algo especial" "algo diferente"_

_"¿Qué tiene de malo su padre?" me burlé yo, y él negó con la cabeza._

_"Debe tener un mejor nombre" sonrió y meditó por unos instantes "¿Mathew?"_

_Yo negué con la cabeza vehemente. No quería un nombre distinto, quería el nombre de mi esposo (¿otra vez estaba cambiándome el humor y me ponía caprichosa?)_

_"Está bien" aceptó y siguió meditando "¿Que tal Harry?"_

_Yo me apresuré a negar, pero sucedió algo muy gracioso._

_"Harry James Potter" Se apresuró a agregar y sin más, yo me abracé de él; feliz. Mi hijo tenía el nombre perfecto._

_¿Ahora ves por qué amo tanto ese café? En él conocí a mi hijo por primera vez (bueno, sé que me pateaba), pero conocí su nombre. Conocí por enésima vez a James y sus locuras. Ahora, puedo decir sin temor a mentir y a arrepentirme; que amo mi vida, que amo ser Lily Potter, que amo ser simplemente Lily."  
_  
- ¿Señor?- preguntó la chica, su café ya se enfriaba. Snape giró su cabeza hacia ella

- ¿Por qué no ha regresado a Hogwarths? Si es inocente, debería.

- No soy tan imprudente como muchos- le interrumpió.

- Pero, Harry sabe que usted es inocente; sólo necesita hablar y.

- Piénselo por un momento Granger ¿Después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre Potter y yo, él querría defenderme?

Ese era un buen punto. Hermione se encontró sin argumentos para refutar la idea y Snape volvió a sonreír.

- Su silencio ha hablado por usted misma- observó el ventanal, la luz brindada por el sol; pronto cesaría.

- Regrese a casa, usted no necesita contemplar el pasado. No necesita hacerme preguntas con respuestas que, ya conoce.

Se levantó de la mesa dejándola con un profundo vacío. Pensó si debía detenerlo, pero quizás; ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

- Por cierto, supongo que debo felicitarle el hecho de que encontrara trabajo. Por que eso hizo ¿Cierto?

Y sin más, la dejó sola con la impresión de que le había leído el pensamiento. Se levantó corriendo, tras de él; pero ya lo había perdido. Nuevamente.

* * *

Su mirada seguía fija en la nada. Aún se sentía incapaz de moverse, se olvidaba hasta de parpadear. Los ojos le ardían por estar tan resecos, y es que, ya tampoco podía llorar. Pareciera como si a Narcisa Malfoy le hubieran arrebatado la cabeza, no pensaba, no hablaba, no atendía.

Tenía sus pálidas manos en sus propios hombros, como protegiéndose de la realidad, era un acto reflejo por su reciente pérdida, un abrazo sin final.

Ahora si que estaba completamente sola.

Escuchó una risa infantil a su alrededor, aunque no necesito voltear a buscar la fuente de aquél sonido. Lo reconocía perfectamente y de sobra sabía que no era más que una jugarreta de su mente.

El niño que reía de aquella manera hacía mucho tiempo había crecido, se había ido de casa y ya no reía así. Ya nunca lo hacía y ya no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Recordó el día que lo vio por primera vez, sus ojitos color gris la miraron mientras hacía un puchero. Era increíblemente hermoso, tenía un pequeño mechón dorado en la coronilla, tan suave como la seda y brillante como el sol. Nunca pensó posible tanta perfección, besó su frente con delicadeza y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.

- Es hora de llevarlo a su cuna Narcisa - dijo aquella voz que tanto temía.

- Pero Lucius, es nuestro primer día juntos... los tres claro - se apuró a corregir - ¿No sería mejor que se quede aquí?

- No, para eso tiene su propia habitación y una empleada a su cargo.

- Pero es tan pequeñito Lucius, ¡míralo! - dijo ella tiernamente mostrando a su primogénito.

- ¡Dije que no maldita sea! - gritó el rubio haciendo que su esposa se sobresaltara y que el pequeño bebe soltara el llanto - Dámelo ahora mismo - ordenó.

Narcisa no pudo negarse ante la ira irracional de su compañero, atinó a volver a besarle y respirar su delicado aroma antes de tratar de cesar el llanto que había iniciado.

El llanto no paraba, era como si Draco supiera que su padre quería llevárselo lejos de ahí y se rebelara ante la simple idea. Lucius detestaba el llanto de los niños y sabía que acabaría saliéndose de sus casillas.

- Ya amor, ya basta, tranquilito - repetía dulcemente Narcisa.

- Haz que pare de una buena vez - dijo Lucius en tono amenazante

- Esta asustado, si me lo dejas mas tiempo podré- empezó a decir ella con tono suplicante pero el la interrumpió lanzándose contra la cama y tratando de arrebatarle al niño.

- ¿Que haces? ¡Le harás daño! - dijo al verse derrotada y mirando a su marido con un ruidoso niño en brazos

- Es hora de que se vaya. Y arréglate un poco que te ves pésima.

El hombre salió de la habitación con Draco, se lo había arrebatado aquella vez, lo había alejado de ella sin miramientos, justo como terminó por hacerlo esa noche.

Lucius siempre se lo arrebató.

- ¡Draco! Dime algo- le rogaba la rubia mujer acariciándole la cara y llenando sus manos de sangre en el intento - ¿Que te paso hijo mío?

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y la piel fría y pálida, aun más que de costumbre, después de que su propio padre le lanzara una maldición el joven no volvió a reaccionar.

- Esto es para que veas lo que le pasa a los que me traicionan Rodolphus, no me importa quien sea, paga las consecuencias - fue lo único que dijo el honorable Señor Malfoy antes de darle la espalda a su vástago, que yacía en el suelo.

- Si Lucius - dijo Lestrange con asombro

- Si, señor - corrigió poniendo la varita en su cuello, amenazante.

- Si señor - repitió Rodolphus con rapidez

- Bien es hora de irnos - dijo antes de volver con la multitud que ahora le aclamaba como su amo - Y bien amigos míos, síganme, ya llegará el día en que todo vuelva a ser como debiera. Nosotros mandaremos y aquellos que nos rebajaron a esto, ¡CAERAN! - exclamó ante una marejada de gente que vitoreaba y se entregaba completamente a su nuevo redil.

Miró a su esposa abrazando el cuerpo de Draco y llorando escandalosamente, y se acercó a ellos. Miró a Draco con curiosidad, era verdad que aquella maldición era mortífera pero, no esperaba que fuera tan simple. Definitivamente no había sido lo que esperaba, tendría que desecharla de su abanico de conjuros básicos y aunque trató de recordar algo mas sobre ella, no pudo, solo recordaba que era mortal y para él eso era lo único relevante.

- Levántate, es hora de largarnos de este asqueroso lugar - le ordenó a Narcisa.

- ¡Draco, Draco! - era lo único que repetía de manera insana

- El tiene lo que se merece, y si no quieres correr la misma suerte, mas vale que te levantes ahora mismo

- ¡Hazlo entonces! Porque solo muerta seguiría al lado del asesino de mi propio hijo - dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Esperaba que el hombre acabara con su vida de inmediato, que la quitara de tanto sufrimiento.

- No lo haré, tu tienes otro destino - dijo en voz baja antes de lanzarle un Desmaius. Narcisa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

- Rodolphus encárgate de llevarla, y ten mucho cuidado, al fin y al cabo es mi esposa - puntualizó antes de soltar una lúgubre carcajada y encaminarse a buscar su nueva fortaleza. El lugar donde planearía cada uno de sus movimientos para alcanzar de nuevo el poder, un poder que no pensaba compartir con nadie más, ahora que por fin se convertía en el amo y señor del lado oscuro nadie sería capaz de vencerlo.

- Nadie - se dijo a si mismo mientras era seguido por su nuevo séquito de mortífagos.

Sus pasos se alejaron hasta un punto donde el bosque volvió al silencio sepulcral que lo caracterizaba. El viento mecía acompasadamente las ramas de los árboles, danzando relajadamente. Ese mismo viento despeinaba los rubios cabellos del joven inerte que ahí reposaba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro cubierto por su propia sangre. Su varita se hallaba aún en su mano derecha.  
De pronto el joven aferró su varita en la mano, a tal grado de hacerle sacar chispas.

Trató de incorporarse pero no pudo, se golpeaba el pecho con fuerza tratando de respirar. Abrió la boca para inhalar lo mas posible de oxigeno y poco a poco su respiración fue nivelándose. Trató de recordar que había pasado cuando una terrible punzada en el cerebro lo descontrolo de nuevo.

Abría y cerraba los ojos con incredulidad ante lo que veía. Estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero hace casi una década. Era de nuevo su primer día en aquél maravilloso tren, pero algo no le cuadraba. De pronto vio a un chico rubio pasar delante suyo flanqueado por dos chicos bastantes regordetes.

Era el mismo con Crabbe y Goyle a los once años. El pequeño Draco se detuvo frente a un compartimento en particular.

- Dicen que es aquí. Abran - ordenó a los jóvenes.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - preguntaba el Draco mayor pero nadie le respondía, parecían no notar su fantasmal presencia.

- Así que es verdad. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter esta aquí. Así que eres tú- dijo hablándole solo al chico.

- Sí - respondió Harry

- Este es Crabbe y este Goyle. Y mi nombre es Draco - se escuchó decir a sí mismo - Draco Malfoy - término ante la risita de un pequeño pelirrojo que también estaba ahí

- Te parece que mi nombre es divertido ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quien eres - El Draco adulto sabía perfectamente a donde iba eso, recordó como ofendió a Ron por sus ropas y su humildad, a Harry por no tener padres y a Hagrid solo por como era. Recordó como Harry había despreciado la mano que le ofrecía y sintió de nuevo la punzada en la cabeza.

Se aferró a ella con ambas manos y sintió como caía al vacío, frente a sus ojos pasaban escenas diferentes, hablando animadamente con Harry en la tienda de túnicas, presentándose ante ellos en el tren pero ahí Harry si le tomaba la mano y Ron también, hasta que todo dejo de moverse y se halló en una situación imposible de creer.

Se encontraba en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, definitivamente no recordaba eso. Con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, charlaba tranquilamente con cuatro chicos.

- ¡Es que yo no sé usar el feletono!- exclamó Ron.

- Teléfono- le corrigieron un chico de lentes y ojos verdes y una chica castaña de apariencia afable.

- ¡Cómo se llame!- criticó el chico y hasta el mismísimo Draco sonrió, aunque no conocía su significado. Harry le lanzó una mirada cómplice y sintió la mano de Hermione en su hombro, sosteniendose de él, mientras reía. Era totalmente absurda aquella situación, como una broma cruel. Pero Draco veía a su versión más joven tan feliz, que hasta le dolía.

Draco se quedó petrificado ante la escena. El nunca había vivido aquello, estaba seguro. ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso así hubiera sido su vida si?

- Malas decisiones hijo mío - escuchó a su padre hablándole y riendo como un demente

Sintió como la mano le quemaba, parecía que tuviera brasas en ella, gritó por el dolor y comenzó a mirar como su mano estaba desfigurada, sintió terror por aquello y entre alaridos de pánico y dolor, se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en si, seguía a mitad de aquel bosque, se sentía demasiado débil, trato de incorporarse y al apoyar sus manos en el pasto, sintió un dolor en una de ellas.

Miró su mano derecha, esa mano que antes rechazara Harry Potter y la vio completamente quemada. La herida estaba al rojo vivo.

- ¿Que me hiciste padre?

TBC.


	3. Draco

Bueno, yo continúo este fan fic que lo tenía muy que les guste, les dejo muchos besos.

M'S  


* * *

Capítulo 3: Draco

Hermione, había arrivado a tempranas horas a su nuevo trabajo. Había estado llendo de un lado a otro; conociendo las instalaciones. Las personas en aquel hospital, eran muy amables. Hermione, se sentía nuevamente "completa". Nuevamente, tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Y eso incluía a Ronald Weasly.

Se veían muy poco, de hecho; él carecía de tiempo para verla. ¡Ambos estaban tan ocupados, que podría pensarse que eran unos perfectos desconocidos! La última vez que habían estado juntos, lo único que habían hecho era cenar y dormir ¡Siquiera habían pasado por los preliminares! Y al día siguiente, él se había ido a trabajar; al igual que ella.

Suspiró, admirando su nuevo escritorio. Hacía tanto tiempo, que no sentía la emoción de un nuevo comienzo en su sangre. Continuó hacia adelante, cuando Anabelle le permitió, amablemente; que dispusiera sus cosas como quisiera. Su horario era un poco inflexible, pero su nuevo laburo parecía prometer lo suficiente; como para que eso no le incomodase. ¿Acaso se dejaba absorber mucho por su trabrajo? Bueno, éste era el servirle a las personas; como enfermera. De eso no se cansaría, no si alguien le necesitaba. Además, siendo ya una persona adulta, a veces su magia le servía para ciertas cosas.

Programó su contestador para que atendiese sus llamadas, y luego comenzó a sustraer sus cosas de una caja. Necesitaba algunos insumos, pero ese hospital; parecía poderse sostener solo. Anabelle pasó por su oficina varias veces, mirando su progreso y; colmándola de más atenciones. ¿Era idea suya, o la mujer estaba muy entusiasmada con su trabajo? Pues, le había fascinado su hoja de vida, sus referencias. Quizás esperaba, que ella levantase aquel lugar.

Miró, el emblema de su puerta._ "Supervisor de personal enfermero" Hermione Granger enfermera titular. _Sonaba tan profesional, sonaba a que ella sabía lo que hacía. Bueno, desde que había visto "Magia curativa" en Hogwarths; había quedado fascinada con el tema de servir a los menos afortunados. Bien, eso era lo que mejor hacía. Y eso lo decía, por las idioteces que escribía Ron en sus trabajos.

Sonrió, pensando en él; y terminó de organizar sus cosas. En realidad, llevaban poco tiempo juntos, y ya parecía que Molly Weasly deseaba ¡Nietos! En realidad, no habían tenido muchas noches de intimidad aunque si las tenían; eran bastante apasionadas como para satisfacerla. Aunque, ciertamente; ella no era muy exigente. Era del común denominador.

No tenía mucho que decir, no había vivido muchas emociones desde hacía un tiempo, parecía que nada le perturbaba, y que muchas cosas; no podía cambiarlas. Eso, le hizo pensar en Snape.

Eso le hizo pensar, que sus vidas eran muy similares; que sus nuevos comienzos eran muy similares. Todo se le asimilaba, exceptuando la parte que hablaba de su pasado; él era un mortífago. Ella no.

Al pensar en él, inevitablemente esbozó una sonrisa ¡Era tan él! ¡Sin duda era lo mismo, que en sus años escolares! Aunque, no sabía por qué eso le sorprendía; no sabía por qué eso le hacía desear que así permaneciese. Él en ella, evocaba un sentimiento de seguridad; una especie de escudo que le protegía de un mundo en constante cambio. Así era él, atábico y reservado y de hecho; así le apreciaba. Sí, comenzaba a subírsele algo al cerebro.

Dejó de pensar, cuando una pequeña explosión se sucitó en su escritorio. Cerró la puerta con suavidad, para que nadie sospechase algo; y tomó el pequeño pergamino que había aparecido. Era una nota romántica de su novio, y por un momento; quiso saber cómo la había encontrado. Bien, él era un auror; ese era su trabajo.

Magnífico, esos gestos sin duda evocaban en ella un sentimiento magnífico. En el pergamino, le recordaba que debían verse en la noche; y que por favor le avisase con antelación. Lo dejaría todo, por ir a verla. Cursi para él, pero así estaba bien.

Le respondió, y luego lo sopló; el pequeño pergamino pareció tener vida y desapareció frente a sus ojos. Ese era un viejo truco, que había aprendido; él mismo se lo había enseñado. ¿Y qué le había enseñado ella?

Se giró para mirar el sol del mediodía, imaginándose que Snape estaría nuevamente en ese café. Como autómata, tomó su abrigo y salió de su oficina. ¿Estaría mal, en charlar un poco con él? ¿Cual era su necesidad? No sabía, ¿Estaba mal? Ella consideraba que no.

Caminó con rapidez, casi corrió a traves de las calles; no estaba muy lejos. Al llegar, se detuvo para respirar, y miró hacia adentro. No lo divisó allí, así que decidió esperarlo dentro. Bueno, estaba siendo un poco paranoica; y acosadora.

Pagó por el café y se sentó a bebérselo con calma. De vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza para mirar por si aparecía, pero parecía que ese día no sucedería; y ella debía regresar a su trabajo. Nada más que hacer.

Se levantó sin prestar atención, dispuesta a irse; cuando algo chocó con ella. Fuertemente. Perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó con la mesa. Antes de caer, una mano la sostenía y la mantenía con los pies en el suelo. Al alzar la vista, notó que era él; al mismo tiempo que el café se derramaba en sus tacones negros. Caliente por supuesto.

- ¡Maldición!- masculló, apartando los pies del líquido.

- Parece, que no ha perdido su torpeza habitual- musitó el hombre, ayudándole a sentarse- ¿Me persigue Granger? Voy a comenzar a creerlo.

- Almuerzo, debo regresar a mi trabajo; pero- meditó la chica, sobándose las piernas- Creo que me quedaré, hasta que; pueda limpiarme esto.

- ¿Conoce la magia? Me pareció escuchar, que existe- dijo con sarcasmo.

La chica no contestó, y con sumo cuidado; sustrajo su varita y limpió sus adoloridos pies. El golpe de su cadera con la mesa, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte; como para que no pudiera moverse. Suspiró, y se dedicó a sobarse la parte herida de su cuerpo. Snape se sentó frente a ella y; también suspiró.

- Lo lamento, no la vi- indicó, con un tono suave; no cortante.

- Está bien, ya se pasará; y podré mostrar mis pies rojos como excusa- Hermione alzó la cabeza, para mirar hacia el exterior- ¿Le gusta mucho este lugar?

- Nuevamente, se está inmiscuyéndo en temas que no le incumben- le susurró Snape, poniéndole un alto a lo que; Hermione sonrió. Confundiéndolo nuevamente, por supuesto.

- De algo tenemos que hablar supongo.

- No tenemos qué, en realidad.

Hermione suspiró, tomando un pañuelo de su bolso y limpiándose un poco de café de uno de sus zapatos. Mientras lo hacía, el pequeño pergamino que Ron le había enviado, resbaló hasta la mesa; y Snape no pudo evitar verlo.

- " Te esperaré en el restaurant. Con amor, Ron" ¡Qué enternecedor Granger!

Ella levantó la cabeza, y se lo arrancó de las manos; colocándolo nuevamente dentro de su bolso. Snape compuso una sonrisa de sarcasmo, y le mantuvo la vista mientras; ella huía de la misma. Terminó de limpiar su zapato, y se acomodó en el asiento; ligeramente incómoda por lo sucedido. A ello, Snape despegó los labios para hablarle. Sí, seguro sería un comentario sarcástico.

- Gryffindor los cría, y ellos se juntan- musitó, burlón. Hermione alzó la cabeza con cierta ironía en su rostro.

- No se inmiscuya. Usted no me dejó, inmiscuírme en su vida. Antes.

Snape volvió a sonreír, evocando en la chica un movimiento de cejas. Hermione alzó la cabeza nuevamente, y notó que se le hacía tarde. Se levantó de un tirón y; se mantuvo con la vista fija sobre el cristal de la ventana. No quería dar una mala impresión, pero en ese momento deseaba saber tantas cosas. Tantas preguntas le habían quedado sin respuesta; tenía que saber la verdad.

Giró su rostro, para encontrarse con los negros ojos de su "ex" profesor de pociones. Le analizaba, como si no la conociera. Había cambiado tanto, que podía pensarlo de esa forma. Miró su mano, y luego al anillo que reposaba sobre él.

- Supongo, que eso luego terminará siendo un anillo matrimonia- comunicó, con otra sonrisa. Hermione sintió venir, un intenso rubor; e hizo mucho esfuerzo por ocultarlo- No sé por qué, pero ya me lo imaginaba.

- Tengo que irme- fue lo único que contestó la chica- Ha sido- volvió a formarse aquella palabra en sus labios.

- ¿Un placer?- dijo, aparentemente dudándolo.

- Sí, un placer. Eso.

- Lamento el accidente- indicó- Tal vez, si dejara de perseguirme. Es obvio que cuando nos encontramos; "es un accidente". O quizás no lo es. No congeniamos Granger, no siga intentándolo.

- El café es público y- tomó sus cosas- Lo siento, debo irme.

La observó rodear la mesa, y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta; ahora ella se iba dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Pero de todas formas; no se sentía bien. Giró su cabeza para observar hacia el cristal; una vez afuera. Seguía allí sentado, observando el vaso de café; parecía distraído. Como si su visita; no hubiese sucedido nunca. Pobre hombre, que no merecía la culpa de lo que se le acusaba.

Regresó a su trabajo, con pocos segundos de sobra. La mayor parte del tiempo, estuvo revisando casos de poca preocupación. Sin embargo, su mente estaba abstraída. Habían sucedido tantas cosas; que no se creyó capaz de concentrarse.

La tarde se sucitó tan pronto, que creyó que apenas llegaba a su laburo. Ya se encontraba recogiendo su indumentaria; los casos habían disminuído y Anabelle le sugirió que comenzara a recoger. Los casos de emergencia, eran turno de otra enfermera residente. Al día siguiente, si tendría que hacerlo. Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrada a dormir poco.

El sol se ocultaba, ya había terminado y parecía; que podría cumplir su cita con Ron. Mientras ponía orden, observó; que su puerta se abría violentamente y que una masa sangrante entraba en su despacho. Apoyaba una mano en él, y débilmente alzaba la cabeza. ¡Era Draco Malfoy!

Despegó los labios, y dijo algo que sonó a un gruñido; y enseguida se vino abajo. Hermione, se movió violentamente, y logró sostenerlo. Su secretaria, entraba sin aliento en aquella oficina; ya lo había visto pasar como un rayo hasta entrar. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Qué buscaba?

- ¡Necesito que se lo lleven! ¡Ahora mismo!- exclamó Hermione, manchándose con su sangre.

* * *

Dentro de un establecimiento, Ron Weasly observaba su reloj. Llevaba unas cuantas horas esperando a Hermione, pero ella no aparecía. Colocó sobre la mesa, un poco de dinero; y se levantó. Abandonando el lugar.

TBC.

Espero que les gustara; saludos y besos.


	4. La historia de Draco

Bueno, pese a que me retaron a dejar de escribir por un tiempo (historia larga) Acá les dejo un poco más de este fan fic. Espero que les guste, y nos leeremos en otra ocasión. Saludos y cariños.

M*S

* * *

Capítulo 4: La historia de Draco

Hermione caminaba hacia un largo pasillo, manchada de sangre; inconciente de lo que acababa de ver. ¿Por qué Draco la había encontrado a ella o no? No sabía. Lo único que tenía en mente, era que dicha "herida" que reposaba por su cuerpo; no era terrenal. No era muggle.

El joven había caído en coma, y amenazaba con morir fácilmente. Su desesperación inicial, se había convertido en exasperación. Su condición no mejoraba y ella; no podía saber el por qué de todo ello. Un suspiro, le hizo evocar todo lo que en esa noche; ella había dejado perder. Empezando por Ron.

Alzó una mano, para buscar un pedazo de papel y dejar instructivos para las enfermeras. Ya se imaginaba que su problema, era netamente magia; y simplemente no podía hablarle de eso a las enfermeras. Escribió velózmente; y salió de ese hospital. Por alguna razón, quería encontrarlo; tenía que hacerlo.

Corrió, hasta lo que sus pies le dieron. Si tenía suerte, el café no cerraría y quizás; él seguiría dentro. Se detuvo frente al enorme ventanal y miró hacia adentro. No podía ver, por la neblina y la lluvia que caería. Se adentró en el café, y comenzó a buscar a Snape. Preguntó por él, pero no parecía estar allí. Bien, estaba en dificultades.

Volvió a salir sin saber que hacer, admirando el lugar; lleno de neblina. Algo cayó a su lado, así que se inclinó para recogerlo. Eran unas llaves que pertenecían a una mujer. Mientras se levantaba, delante de la mujer; iba Snape. No sabía por qué, pero tenía mucha suerte.

Caminó hasta estar cerca de él. Comenzaba una fuerte lluvia y no pudo evitar resbalarse. Pues bien, nuevamente Snape era habilidoso y la mantenía en su sitio. Por supuesto, su expresión de desprecio no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Me persigue acaso?- espetó- ¡Tiene una vida! ¡Continúela!

- Profesor, es algo urgente.

- Pues, ¡Resuélvalo!- musitó, mientras observaba a la emparamada Hermione.

Antes de que comenzara a caminar, Hermione se dirigió a él. Lo que le dijo, le pasmó cada hueso de su cuerpo, cada fibra y cada tejido; en aquel instante. En un movimiento militar, se giró hacia la joven.

- ¿Draco?- preguntó, con curiosidad- ¿Por qué ha ido a verla?

- No lo sé, pero sé que morirá. Aún no sé por qué hago esto, pero necesito su ayuda.

No le contestó, sólo observó como Hermione detenía un taxi. Luego de que el mismo se parase, y le indicase la dirección; ella se giró a ver a Snape y le indicó que subiera. Ciertamente, necesitaba de su ayuda; estaba ya desesperada. No quería ver morir, a su primer "paciente" por que fuese Draco solamente.

Snape subió con ella, y se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino. Se preguntaba, qué pudo haberle sucedido a su ahijado. Según tenía entendido; su padre lo protegía. O tal vez no. Y si, él estaba herido; ¿también lo estaría Narcisa? Suspiró cuando Hermione le comunicó que habían llegado. Le pagó al taxista e inspirando, ella comenzó a caminar hacia adentro.

Estaba muy frío adentro, así que Hermione decidió quitarse el Jersey que usaba aunque igual; estaba emparamada. Severus siguió en la sala de espera así que Hermione tuvo que pedirle que caminara más. Eso hizo luego de un corto instante.

Snape admiró bien el lugar donde estaba. No había estado, prescisamente en hospitales muggles; pero aún así seguía detestándolos. Subió unas escaleras un tanto deformes; con Hermione. Luego de ello, se encontró en su oficina.

- Draco no deja de comvulsionar. No ha dejado de sangrar, y no ha respondido a nada. Está en estado comatoso.

- Vaya que, hacen bien su trabajo.

Hermione movió su cabeza en negación, y tomó los exámenes de las manos de Snape quien les observaba con cierta concentración. Suspiró, y comenzó a hacerle una historia. "La historia de Malfoy"

- ¿Qué cree usted que pueda ser?- indicó, allí; tomando nota.

- Pues tendría que verlo, no me sirven esas banales indicaciones que me ha dado.

Asintió, invitándole a acompañarle. Caminaron hacia una sala con un enorme ventanal al final. Al lado de ese ventanal, estaba la habitación donde tenían recluído a Malfoy. Allí, ella le dejó la puerta entre abierta y le comunicó que entrara bajo su propio riesgo. Para Snape, eso era exagerar.

Para cuando le vio, no entendió como Draco habría sufrido semejante momento. Estaba terrible, una masa ensangrentada y pálida; siquiera su cabello era el mismo. Era su padrino, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que le sucedía.

Alzó la cabeza, mirando hacia Hermione; y la sangre diluída que ahora recorría sus manos por la lluvia. Hermione se encogió de hombros, y se giró para mirar por la ventana. Recordó como un rayo, que Ron le había invitado a cenar y salió de la habitación.

¿Cómo se lo explicaría? ¿"Draco irrumpió en mi despacho, ensangrentado y ahora; estoy con Snape"? Sin duda, Ron tenía todo el derecho de molestarse con ella aunque; él ya la había dejado antes. Aún así, pagarle con la misma moneda no estaba bien. Aunque no fuese apropósito.

Suspiró frustrada. Debido al clima, no expondría a su lechuza al mal tiempo. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino, y para cuando comenzó a escribir; Snape entraba en el despacho.

- Olvidó a Weasly, ¿Cierto?

- Él lo entenderá.

- Eso espero, por su bien. ¿Hace cuanto, Draco está aquí?

- Hace unas horas, desde entonces; no hemos podido reanimarle para hablar con él.

- Podría analizarlo, e intentar utilizar mi varita sobre él; pero necesito privacidad.

- Ya es la medianoche, ¿Qué otra privacidad necesita?

- Esto está lleno de enfermos Granger, si alguien me descubriese.

- Sí lo sé- musitó, haciendo desaparecer el pergamino- Venga conmigo.

Caminó hasta la habitación, y simplemente cerró la puerta. Snape sustrajo su varita, y sentándose a su lado comenzó a tocarle las heridas. No funcionaba, ellas seguían allí; borboteando sangre y el cuerpo seguía temblando. Fuera lo que fuera, lucía complejo y poderoso. A ciencia cierta, se podía ver a leguas.

- Una maldición poderosa- resolvió Snape con extrañesa- no debe de usarse a estas alturas del partido. Mucho peor, que Sectusempra.

- Pero, ¿Quién podría hacerle algo como eso? Aún habrán rivalidades entre mortífagos y.

- ¿Mortífagos? Estoy seguro, de que son un número reducido. Me atrvería a decir que, esto va más allá.

Severus Snape pasó varias horas, intentando reanimar a Draco. Ya Hermione, dormía a un lado de la habitación. El profesor, se giró a observarla por unos cortos segundos, antes de cubrirla con algo cálido. Temblaba en demasía, y estaba tan húmeda como él. Contempló sus alrededores por unos instantes; preguntándose si era conveniente partir. Para cuando lo meditaba con detenimiento, Hermione despertaba con un suave gemido. Se había dormido en una posición erronea. Alzó la cabeza con dificultad y lo primero que encontró; fueron los negros ojos del hombre.

- Debería irse a descansar, está excesivamente mojada- le criticó.

- No puedo, es mi deber atender a todo aquel que me requiera.

- Sabe que Draco no necesita ser "atendido" no ese tipo de atención.

- Lo sé y lo entiendo. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

- Nada. Nada por ahora.

TBC.

Espero que les guste, saludos y besos. 


	5. Al pie de mi vida

Bueno, por acá ando yo; aprovechando a mi musa (que ha decaído mucho estos días) para traerles más de este fan fic. Besos y saludos, espero que les guste. Saludos.

M+S

* * *

Capítulo 5: Al pie de mi vida

Hermione, mantenía sus manos apoyadas al dosel de la cama; donde yacía Draco en estado de supresión absoluta. Los exámenes eran cada vez peores y el tiempo cada vez, menos.

La joven alzó su cabeza, para mirar hacia Draco; mientras tomaba su pulso con su mano en su muñeca. Su reloj seguía marcando los minutos, pero nada cambiaba. Sus heridas, parecían una fuente bizarra; borboteando ese líquido casi negro de unas cortadas que no deseaban ser cerradas.

Emitió un suspiro, soltando su mano nuevamente; y dejándola caer en la cama. Ya había amanecido, y ambos seguían dentro de aquella habitación. Severus y ella.

Snape no había hablado desde que ella, había ido tras él. Permaneció con la vista fija en la cama, por largo rato. Lucía bastante concentrado y sumido en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, Hermione no tuvo el valor de preguntarle; en qué pensaba.

Ella volvió a mirar su reloj, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Estaba exhausta y necesitaba descansar un poco. Con todo lo que sus piernas le dieron, ella se tumbó sobre un banquillo cercano, fuera de la habitación; y allí permaneció.

Para cuando alzó la cabeza, tendían algo frente a ella. Era un poco de agua, y estaba en manos de Snape. No le dijo palabra alguna, sólo un simple "gracias". Tampoco habló, para cuando él se sentó a su lado.

Se giró para observarla con cierta cautela, luego de ello volvió a girar su rostro hacia su posición inicial. Podría querer decirle algo, pero no se atrevía. Aún así, ella no le haría preguntas.

- ¿Ha sabido de Weasly?

- No, y dudo que él quiera saber de mí justamente ahora.

Alzó la cabeza, cuando una mujer se detuvo frente a ella. Le observó por un instante, llevando consigo unos papeles. Al verla, sonrió y le indicó que un joven la esperaba en su despacho. Hermione intuitivamente, se giró para mirar al profesor quien; mantenía la vista fija sobre la puerta de la habitación. Asintió, comenzando a caminar hacia su destino. Antes de irse, se giró para hablarle por última vez en ese instante; a Snape.

- Por favor, no me deje sola con esto.

- Creo que, Draco no se lo merece.

Sin más se dirigió hacia su despacho. Su puerta estaba entreabierta, y Ron estaba sentado en la silla de las visitas; con la vista fija sobre el escritorio. Para cuando Hermione carraspeó para avisarse presente; Ron giró su cabeza. Parecía nervioso, y Hermione se preguntó si; estaba preocupado por ella.

Para cuando entró, él se levantó; pero pareció no saber que hacer. No se dijeron algo, no se besaron; simplemente se miraron y ocuparon sus respectivos puestos. Un tedioso silencio precedió aquella acción, antes de que Ron comenzase la conversación tan deseada.

- Hermione.

- Lo siento tanto, tuve una emergencia- se apresuró a comenzar la chica, pero Ron sólo negó con la cabeza.

- No estoy enfadado por eso. Conosco tu trabajo, tú conoces el mío. Pero me pregunto, si esto funcionaría de esta forma.

Lentamente, los pasos de Snape resonaron en el frío suelo de aquel hospital. No quería espiar a Hermione, simplemente estaba allí; deseando irse. Deseando comunicarle, que no podría hacer gran cosa por Draco. Lo meditó, aservó que no le abandonaría; pero ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarle? Para cuando caminaba, ya la puerta estaba entre abierta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- respondió ella en un suspiro, apartándose el largo cabello del rostro.

- Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

- ¿Quieres que se acabe?

- No sé si podría- confesó el joven Ron- Te lo pregunto a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, sólo meditando lo que el chico acababa de decirle. En pocas palabras, insinuaba que todo debía acabarse; que simplemente una relación como la suya no funcionaba. ¿Acaso el chico, había encontrado un amor mejor que el suyo? Por supuesto, uno sin presiones; aquel que tuviese tiempo para él. Pero eso era ¡injusto! él tampoco tenía tiempo para ella.

Se levantó y observó por la ventana, no quería llorar y mostrarse débil. Ella también lo había estado pensando, su relación decaía cada vez más; y eso sólo se evidenciaba en el poco tiempo que tenían para ellos. Se giró para mirar a Ron, quien esperaba una respuesta. Atento.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué esperas a que yo tome la decisión?

- Así debe ser.

- Lo siento Ron fue mi error.

- Ya te lo dije, no estoy enfadado por eso; no por ayer.

- No solamente por ayer. Por todo lo que ha sucedido. ¿Aficionados al trabajo?

Ron sonrió a medias. Se levantó de su asiento y se detuvo frente a Hermione quien; no supo si abrazarle o simplemente mirarlo. Se debatió entre ambas cosas. Al final de cuentas, fue él quien tomó la decisión. Un abrazo fue suficiente, eso bastó. Ambos se observaron, por un corto instante; antes de que Ron comenzase a caminar. Giró sobre sus talones, antes de irse.

- Dentro de tu escritorio, dejé lo que quería mostrarte ayer. Escríbeme si tienes dificultades.

Ron abandonó la habitación, dejando a Hermione con un enorme y profundo vacío. Se sentó en la silla, y por un momento tuvo miedo de abrir aquella gaveta; de enfrentar sus miedos. ¿Y si Ron quería dejarla? ¿Y si ella quería lo mismo? No podía mentir, el amor debía ser alimentado para crecer; y entre ellos a veces sucedía lo contrario. ¿Cual había sido su error? ¿El excesivo trabajo? ¿La pobre conexión?

No se atrevió a pensarlo, y sin mirar; comenzó a abrir la gaveta. Dentro había una pequeña caja negra. La admiró antes de abrirla, y denotar lo que había dentro. Parecía un anillo. Esperaba ella, que no fuese lo que se estaba imaginando.

Mientras admiraba la sortija, Snape había decidido entrar en el despacho. Cerró la puerta tras él, y le mantuvo la vista por un corto segundo; antes de sentarse frente a ella. Hermione volvió a guardar la sortija en la caja, y dentro de su gaveta. Sin embargo, siquiera alzó la vista.

- Todo no parece ir tan bien como esperaba ¿no es cierto?

- Supongo que tengo la culpa- levantó la vista, y la posó sobre los oscuros ojos del hombre frente a ella que; le analizaban detenidamente- ¿Estaba oyéndonos?

- No lo suficiente. Quería informarle, que no tengo idea de lo que le sucede a Draco; y que por lo tanto dudo que.

Pero ella no le prestaba atención, estaba distraída en mirar su gaveta. En un suspiro Hermione bajó la vista, parecía deprimida así que; Snape dejó de hablar.

- Sólo espero que eso no sea.

- ¿Matrimonio?- le completó Snape con una voz suave- ¿Lo cree?

Hermione inspiró sin saber qué decir. Iba a contestarle, pero una enfermera entraba violentamente en su oficina; sobresaltándola. Parecía informarle que Draco estaba teniendo un ataque severo de algo que; desconocían. Parecía también, estar mucho más inerte que antes y comenzaba a desfallecer. Tenían que ayudarle, antes de que eso sucediese.

Caminaron hacia la habitación y le observaron. ¿Cuanta sangre podía quedarle? Hermione miró aquello con gravedad, y pareció pensar en miles de formas para tratar de salvarle. Todas descabelladas por supuesto.

- No descubriremos qué tiene, hasta hacer pruebas en él- meditó Snape.

- Pero como está, sería muy peligroso.

- Necesitamos un cuerpo "nuevo". Qué él mismo nos lo diga.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

Severus meditó por un largo rato. La idea que estaba exponiendo, era un tanto descabellada y peligrosa; pero podía resultar. En un suspiro, le pidió a Hermione que se apartase de los muggles y la observó detenidamente con una expresión insondable.

- Tendría que cambiar cuerpo, con alguien.

- ¡Imposible!- exclamó ella- ¡Eso mataría al huesped!

- No necesariamente.

TBC.

Espero que les gustase, muchos saludos y besos; se les aprecia. 


	6. La idea de Snape

Bien, más del fan fic. Espero que sea de su agrado. Saludos y besos.

M+S

* * *

Capítulo 6: La idea de Snape.

Hermione se mantenía en silencio, esperando la información del profesor Snape; afuera del consultorio. Hacía un terrible frío, y ella estaba abrigada hasta decir basta. Mientras meditaba, una mujer se detenía muy cerca de ella; pero solamente miraba hacia los lados. Hermione, iba a preguntarle si esperaba a alguien; pero su respuesta inmediatamente la obtuvo. Ella sí esperaba a alguien, y ella conocía a ese alguien a quien esperaba con tanta devoción. Por supuesto, ¿cómo no lo había visto venir?

Caminó con violencia, sus tacones resollando en la piedra de la acera. ¡Cómo se atrevía a ser tan imbécil! Se detuvo junto a él, y simplemente le dijo "hola" con lo que bien podía; matarlo del susto. Ronald Weasley se giró hacia ella; sorprendido. Ella le miraba fúrica, y movía sus pies con violencia. Ron simplemente ladeó la cabeza, y suspiró.

- Me encantaría oírte- le dijo ella, con el rostro ceñudo.

Ron no dijo nada, pero tampoco disimuló; para salvarse de la situación. Miró a su alrededor, y luego; bajó la voz para evitar un escándalo. Hacía un tiempo, había sido dulce con ella; pero en realidad comenzaba a exasperarse de que nunca pudiesen estar juntos. ¿Qué más iba a hacer? Sin duda, quiso preguntarle si ella quería que todo se terminase; pero Hermione jamás dio una respuesta afirmativa o negativa. Pero nunca, había optado por tener otra mujer, a espaldas de ella.

- Te lo dije ayer- respondió él- Además, no estoy haciendo algo fuera de lo común.

- ¡Estás saliendo con otra!- dijo, señalando a la mujer que estaba en el taxi.

- ¡No es la verdad! Ella sólo, ella es una compañera del trabajo.

- ¿Ah sí? A la que abordas en tu taxi, y le sonríes. Qué bueno Ron, espero que ella también te sonría, y con las piernas abiertas.

Antes de que pudiera irse, Ron sostuvo a Hermione por un brazo; y la obligó a volverse. Hermione le miró con las cejas alzadas, mientras la neblina comenzaba a acrecentarse. Ron negó con la cabeza, y cerró los ojos; llevándose una mano a la sien. Hermione intentó safarce, pero Ron no se lo permitió.

- ¿Por qué iba a estar con otra y no te diría acerca de ello?- sentenció, esperando una respuesta de ella; que jamás llegó. Ron era un idiota de vez en cuando, pero ella no lo creía capaz de eso.

- Entonces dime, por que ella te espera tan entusiasmada; frente al consultorio.

- Te dije que trabaja aquí.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no la conosco?- dijo ella con los dientes apretados y con la mirada hecha fuego.

- Por que tú, nunca estás al pendiente de nada- resumió él, soltándola. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, admirando a la joven en el taxi; que seguía esperándolo.

- Sólo vete con ella.

- Está embarazada Hermione, por eso vino al consultorio- resumió él, mirándola de reojo. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Ron simplemente caminaba hacia el taxi.

Al velro irse, simplemente soltó un suspiro de frustración y comenzó a girarse hacia el consultorio. Al hacerlo, observó a Snape; tras ella mirándola con diversión. Ella alzó una mano para que no dijera palabra alguna, y se adentró en el hospital.

Al caminar, se encontró con la mujer, que le había dado el trabajo. Ella también, estaba muy consternada por Draco y le preguntaba por su estado de salud. parecía, que Draco ahora era la noticia del recinto. Obviamente, nadie había visto heridas como esas en alguien; y que siguiera con vida. Por supuesto, el gran secreto residía en ella y en Snape.

Snape le pidió que caminara hacia la habitación con él, y eso hizo Hermione. Allí, cerró la puerta con un hechizo; y se giró para observar a Hermione quien a su vez observaba a Draco. Snape tenía un plan, y ella no entendía; por qué le atemorizaba escucharlo.

- Cambiar de cuerpos, es la mejor opción; así yo podría experimentar. Por supuesto, deberíamos guardar la esencia de quien suplante a Draco; para evitar que se dañe.

- Muy bien, le quitaremos la esencia a Draco; y la pondríamos en otro cuerpo- meditó Hermione- ¿De qué nos servirá?

- En teoría, el cuerpo quedaría como alguien que ha sido besado por un dementor. Sin alma.

- ¿Y las probabilidades de morir?

- Dependiendo del tiempo que me demore en encontrar la cura. Por supuesto, si usted aceptase; crearíamos una especie de clon suyo. Un clon que nos permita experimentar con ella y mantenga en raya; a amigos y familiares.

- ¿Y Draco?

- Compartirán un cuerpo, supongo.

Hermione se giró, para mirar a Draco. No había dado por sentado; que iba a aceptar pero no tenía idea de como eso iba a afectarle. Suspiró, regresando la mirada hacia Snape; que analizaba a Draco. ¿Qué debía decir?

Meditó por un largo instante. Si Ron se enteraba de semejante plan; seguro pondría el grito en el cielo y se enfurecería. Al igual que Harry y la mitad de sus allegados y familiares. Pero, ¿Cuanta vida, le quedaba a Draco por consumir?

Snape se mantuvo sentado, observándola con detenimiento; pero sin apresurarle a tomar una desición. Hermione sin embargo, sabía que él no podía ocupar el lugar de Draco. Eso lo sabía, por simple descarte.

- ¿Y si el perpetuador, regresara?

- Pues, supongo que me encontrará a mi. Eso sería lo de menos.

- ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que Draco y yo nos fusionásemos en caso de que usted se tardara demasiado?

- Alta. Podría comenzar a pervertirse; gracias a él. Podría experimentar ciertas cosas; no lo sé. No tengo planificado lidiar con ambos.

- Eso sí que es chistoso profesor Snape.

- Tanto o más, como la escenita que acaba de armar; allá afuera.

Hermione caminó, hacia la ventana y observó por ella. Muy bien, debía sopesar las ventajas y las desventajas del asunto. Por supuesto, ella no estaba viendo ventajas. Bueno, aparte de salvar una vida; para lo que trabajaba como enfermera. Aún así, eso era una práctica riesgosa y comprometedora en todo sentido. Snape simplemente la dejó decidir, no podía obligarla a realizarlo; así que permaneció callado; observando a Draco.

Mientras meditaba, Hermione recordó algo. Ginny había pedido hacía muy poco; que ella fuera a verle. Podría, si aceptaba la idea de Snape; planteársela en esa visita. Por supuesto, su amiga era comprensiva; pero ella le pedía demasiado. Casi siempre lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Suspiró cerrando las cortinas de la ventana. Justamente, había peleado con Ron y no tenía algo más en mente.

Snape se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentado; y giró su rostro hacia Hermione. Lo observó en meditación, ligeramente deprimido; y se preguntó si tenía que ver con Ronald. Por supuesto ¿Qué estaba pensando? Tenía la peor pareja habida en el planeta. Pero, ¿Quién era él para opinar? Aunque bien le hubiera gustado decirle "Se lo advertí" sólo que nunca, se lo dijo. Aunque sí, lo demostraba con acciones.

Hermione dejó de pensar y se giró hacia Snape; quien la contemplaba. Se mantuvieron de esa forma, por un largo rato; hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio con un suspiro de frustración.

- Creo que lo pensaré, si no le importa.

- Bien pueda Granger- fue lo que le contestó Snape- Supongo, que nos veremos más seguido si usted decidiera aceptar.

- ¿De qué está hablando?

- Convivir juntos. Aunque bueno, también conviviríamos con Draco.

- No me preocupa en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Y a su novio, a él le preocuparía?

- Estaría el clon- resumió ella, con frialdad.  


* * *

Bueno, sé que está corto; sólo espero que les guste. Pronto más.

Saludos y besos.

M&S 


	7. Decisiones

Hola, acá les dejo más del fan fic. Espero que les guste.

M&S  


* * *

  
Capítulo 7: Decisiones

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama mientras pensaba, en su apartamento. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, y se movió hacia la puerta cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la misma. Era un mensajero, con una carta. Hermione la tomó y se sentó en su escritorio para leerla.

Era de Snape. Draco, no había hecho algún cambio significativo y esperaba poder seguir estudiando su estado de salud. Ella de un momento a otro, se había quedado dormida sobre su escritorio y despertó tiempo después, cuando su cuello se quejó por su mala postura. Mientras se despertaba, observó unos zapatos negros y a alguien sentado en su cama. Se giró para observar.

Snape estaba adentro, contemplando un objeto. Ella se frotó los ojos con dos dedos y se dio la vuelta para contemplarle. Él sonrió a medias y le observó detenidamente. Ella parpadeó, pensando que era cosa del cansancio.

- Veo que, su trabajo sí es extenuante.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entró?

- Creo que usted ya se imagina eso. Pero no, no debí usar magia para adentrarme en este sitio. Le envié una carta y demandaba una respuesta. Usted siquiera se molestó en responderme y heme aquí.

Hermione cerró su computador portátil y le observó con cierto enojo. Snape soltó, lo que había estado contemplando y miró a su alrededor. Hermione, se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hasta donde él estaba sentado.

- Lindo lugar. Lleno de apartos muggles.

- Que como ve, no tengo el tiempo de utilizar.

Le contempló. Sin duda alguna, Snape lucía diferente luego de estar tanto tiempo, alejado de las tensiones de impartir clases o de ser un mortífago. Se le veía menos exhausto de lo normal e inclusive tenía un mejor aspecto.

Hermione se mantuvo pensativa, recordando momentos de su pasado. Mientras Snape la observaba, caminó hacia una pequeña biblioteca y tenía la intención de tomar un libro. Snape se apresuró a quejarse, acerca del asunto.

- Dudo que, las respuestas aparezcan cómodamente en un libro cualquiera.

- No está de más intentar.

- Oh sí, seguramente- dijo, con desdén- necesito que me acompañe.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al hospital.

Ella permaneció en silencio, mientras Snape caminaba. Antes de salir, ella observó la puerta de su apartamento. ¿Cómo había logrado entrar? Ella dejó de pensar en eso, en cuanto estuvieron a las puertas del hospital. Al entrar, su jefa le hizo la pregunta de oro. Ella quería saber, si Snape era su pareja y afirmaba que Ron le agradaba. Esperaba ella, que hubiesen terminado de buena manera. Al regresar hacia Snape, Hermione estaba sonrojada y él le preguntaba si se sentía bien. Por supuesto, ella nunca respondió a esa interrogante.

Pasaron largo rato contemplando a Draco. Hermione suspiró, cuando no hubo cambio significativo. No tenía opciones y se le acababan las ideas. Snape permaneció de pie mientras ella; se sentaba en una silla. Estiró los brazos y cerró los ojos, meditando en silencio.

Se levantó y de un momento a otro, tomó una jeringa. Snape le observó con confusión, mientras ella daba unos suaves golpes a un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido transparente. Tomó la muñeca de Draco y simplemente introdujo la aguja dentro de la misma. Snape saltó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué demonios acaba de hacer? ¿¡Qué significó eso!?

- Es una fórmula, para que Draco siga con vida- dijo, observando su cuerpo "inerte".

- ¡No necesitaba hacer eso!

- Mientras usted tenga una idea inteligente, yo no tendré que hacer esto.

Snape frustrado, se dio la vuelta y abrió las persianas. El día, parecía apropiado para realizar su idea. Sí tenía una, pero no podía mentir que era tan arriesgada como útil. Pan de cada día para su persona.

- Resulta que sí tengo una idea. Pero, es bastante arriesgada Granger.

- ¿Y bien?

- Según lo poco que he podido vislumbrar, parece una maldición prohibida. Tal vez, anulada por el ministerio, años atrás. Así que, planifico una incursión al departamento de misterios.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿De qué está hablando?

- Bueno, ellos allí mantienen la mayoría de las cosas confiscadas que fueron prohibidas. Pienso que, tal vez allí obtengamos pistas.

- ¿Y usted no?

- Sí, estoy muerto. Desaparecido en acción tal vez. No me diga que tiene miedo Granger, usted quien violentó varias veces mi privacidad, entrando en el despacho para tomar ingredientes sin mi permiso.

- ¡Pero teníamos, un motivo!

- Ahora lo tiene.

Hermione meditó lo que Snape comentaba. De un momento a otro, tenía que tomar muchísimas decisiones. Si debía fusionarse con el alma de Draco, si debía terminar o no la relación con Ron, si debía ir con Snape, si debía quedarse con Draco o no. Todo eso, estaba comenzando a enloquecerla.

- Está bien, pero se hará a mí manera.

- Muy bien, escucho.

- Enviaré algunas cartas.

Caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de abrirla. Snape, esperó por lo que ella tenía que decirle. Hermione meditó, pensando que era una estupidez, que seguramente iba a cometer un error. Bueno, más de los que cometía usualmente.

- Señor, ¿Estaría mal, si le pidiera que se quedase esta noche en mi apartamento?

Snape se mantuvo perplejo, observándole con confusión. Hermione sonrió a medias, intentando disculparse. No funcionó, Snape había fruncido el ceño y le observaba con una sonrisa escueta.

- ¿Perdone?

- No, es cierto. Es sólo que, no quiero perderle de vista.

- ¿Es que se volvió loca o qué? Bien puedo verla mañana temprano, a las puertas del hospital.

Sí, había enloquecido. tantos ecuentros fortuitos, comenzaban a desesperarla ligeramente. Quizás sólo era su paranoia, pero pensaba que Snape iba a dejarla sola. Tal vez, la dejaría encarcerlar y luego huiría.

- ¿Dónde vive? ¿Tiene a dónde ir?

- Eso no le incumbe Granger.

- Sólo déjeme.

Pues bien, caminó con Snape hasta donde él residía. Con una mirada, bastó para entender que no tenía rumbo fijo. Una habitación de hotel. Subió las escaleras con él y esperó hasta que el mismo, trancarse la puerta.

- Envíe las cartas que quiera y váyase.

- Sí- dijo ella, quitándose el abrigo y admirando el lugar.

Se notaba, que Snape vivía allí. Todo estaba meticulosamente organizado y Snape no dejaba entrever siquiera, que había vida en ese lugar. Hermione suspiró, mientras encontraba un lugar adecuado para escribir. Se sentó en el comedor y comenzó a redactar algunas notas. Si al menos iban a incursionar en el ministerio, debía cuidarse las espaldas. Ron, había mencionado que si le necesitaba, que escribiera. Le necesitaba.

-¿Cartas de amor?- preguntó el hombre, ofreciéndole un poco de vino. Hermione, negó con la cabeza.

- Al contrario, protección.

Severus se permitió sonreír, mientras Hermione probaba el vino que le ofrecían. Luego de unas tres cartas ella, ya estaba lista. Movió su cabeza, pero Snape no estaba con ella. Denotó, que estaba en una habitación, quejándose de algo. Ella caminó lentamente hacia él y observó a lo lejos.

Se curaba la mordida, que Nagini le dejara en el pasado. Al levantar la cabeza, observó que Hermione estaba detenida al final del pasillo. Dejó lo que hacía y simplemente bajó la cabeza. Ella caminó hasta adentrarse en la habitación.

- Eso es terrible- dijo mirando la cicatriz sobre su cuello. Podía observar, como las palpitaciones de su piel hacían vibrar a la cicatriz.

- No duele tanto como se ve- dijo él, con desdén y Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sobrevivió señor? ¿Cómo hizo, para lograrlo luego de tanto tiempo?

- Supervivencia Granger, sólo eso.

- Pero, tanto sufrimiento.

- No necesito el drama- le dijo, levantándose y dejándola sola.

- ¿Cómo sobrevivió al veneno?

- Bebí de ese veneno hasta cansarme, como si bebiera vino. Eso me hizo inmune, pero me hizo mucho daño. Me hizo débil, me hizo tener pesadillas todos los días. Me hizo sentir fiebre y dolor.

Hermione se mantuvo en la cama, mientras Snape meditaba. No tenía idea, de todo el sufrimiento del que había sido partícipe. Suspiró, cuando algunas lágrimas de dolor se acercaron a sus ojos. Ella recordó tantas cosas, en ese instante.

Quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas fallaron y rápidamente se sintió mareada y exhausta. Snape, caminó tan rápido como nunca le vio hacerlo jamás y la sostuvo. Ella estaba mareada, con el vino sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Granger!- exclamó, cuando ella ya no tenía idea de sí. Trabajaba demasiado, pero eso le servía para llenar los espacios vacíos en su vida.

De un momento a otro, despertó en un lugar que no conocía. Las luces sobre el techo, la encandilaron de inmediato y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Snape por su parte, estaba secándose las manos con un pañuelo. ¿Qué significaba?

- Veo que, logró despertar.

- ¿Qué me sucedió?

- Se desmayó y vomitó- le contestó Snape con calma- no debí haberle dado vino de beber. Su estómago, está destrozado. ¿De casualidad come, señorita Granger?

- Eso creo.

- Debería descansar- comunicó Snape.

- Bien, debo irme- dijo ella, levantándose.

Intentó poner en orden sus ideas, pero su cabeza no daba para más. Al sentarse, sintió una fuerte punzada y náuseas. Sus zapatos estaban cerca de ella. Intentó colocárselos, pero fue un fracaso.

- No, esta noche se queda.

Ella no contestó, ya se encontraba dormida una vez más.

* * *

  
Espero que les gustara. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	8. Ron acepta

Capítulo 8: Ron acepta:

Ella, se despertó con la jaqueca más grande que había tenido en la historia de su vida. Enfocó su vista cuando los rayos del sol chocaron con su adolorida cabeza. Soltó un débil quejido y luego observó, como las cortinas se corrían lentamente.

Estaba allí, él, mirándola con el mismo fulgor amenazante que solía tener. Aún así, había disminuído considerablemente. Severus Snape, estaba en decadencia. Con una sonrisa, se mantuvo adusto y sin mediar palabras con ella.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella con suavidad y él, miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda.

- Alrededor de las ocho en punto- Snape, se rascó la barbilla y luego, sacó un sobre de su bolsillo. Hermione se acomodó hasta sentarse y volvió a sentir ese nudo en el estómago, producto de haber vomitado casi todo lo que había "cenado".

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Su respuesta.

Su secretaria, cuando había trabajado en asuntos internos del ministerio. Su carta había sido remitida a Ronald Weasley. Eso, esperaba ella con ansiedad. Suspirando, apartó las sábanas de sí y meditó por un tiempo. Snape, estaba preparado para escuchar el famoso plan de la jefa de personal; Granger.

- ¿Y bien? Escucho.

- Ronald nos ayudará.

- ¿Weasley? No es capaz ni de hacer una poción por sí mismo.

- Trabaja en el ministerio- comentó ella colocando los pies en el suelo. Snape la contempló, mientras ella movía su cuello para despertarlo.

Intentó levantarse, pero su intento falló. Snape, negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella. Tendió su mano y le miró con una sonrisa escueta. Hermione aceptó la invitación y comenzó a levantarse. Desgraciadamente para él o para ambos, terminó entre sus brazos.

- Está muy débil para moverse. Debe comer antes de siquiera; pensar en salir hacia algún lugar. Lo más conveniente es...

- Debo ver a Ronald.

- Que venga él hasta este lugar...

- ¿Le gustará saber, que estoy con usted?

- Eso solo lo sabremos, cuando lo convoquemos.

Hermione asintió en silencio y se dirigió junto a Snape; hacia la cocina. Se sentó en una larga mesa, mientras Snape preparaba algo de desayunar. No supo por qué, pero se lo imaginó como todo un inútil. Bueno, no lo era y ella ya sabía que él tenía conocimiento de todo lo habido y por haber, en cuanto a la supervivencia.

- Déjeme ver si entiendo. El señor Weasley, la ama pero no soporta que usted no le dedique tiempo. Sin embargo, él no le dedica tiempo a usted tampoco. ¿Por qué todo lo que la engloba, Granger, es tan complicado?

- Esa es una excelente pregunta. Verá, para cuando me despidieron de mi primer trabajo, salía ya con Ron. Mi jefe, necesitaba una enfermera de piernas largas y mucho más joven y fácil de engañar. Yo, con novio, no le servía. Ronald trabaja como auror en el ministerio junto a Harry Potter. Por supuesto, sus itinerarios son muy apretados para una vida amorosa.

- Me supongo que no tienen... ¿Cómo se dice?

- ¿Hijos?- se rió ella, amargamente- de casualidad podemos vernos, como para tener intimidad.

- Eso es mucha información- se quejó Snape- de todas formas, no me interesa. Simplemente me parece gracioso, que él pueda pensar que usted puede brindarle el tiempo que deseé, pero él no hará nada para ayudarle. Fantástico como ninguno. ¡Bravo Weasley!

- Bueno, en cierta forma lo puedo entender. Ninguno de los dos, hace algo para avivar la relación.

- Casarse no es la idea Granger.

Hermione se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, confundida. Con un suspiro, terminó entendiendo las palabras de Snape. Tenía razón. Casarse, no avivaría su ya muerta relación con él. El desayuno, pronto estuvo servido en la mesa.

Ambos comieron sin decirse cosa importante. Con suavidad, Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza a la lechuza de Snape, a la cual le había premiado por ese viaje largo hacia el departamento ministerial. Severus, la contemplaba en silencio. Su estudiante, había cambiado tanto.

- ¿Quieres más?- le preguntaba Hermione y aquella lechuza negra, enfocaba sus enormes ojos en sus acaramelados y estilizados ojos. Ella sonreía, cuando la lechuza se tragaba las galletas.

- Espero, que Weasley no demore. La impuntualidad era su especialidad.

- No lo creo. Le indiqué el punto de reunión para no develar donde está viviendo...

- ¿Qué punto escogió?

- El café.

En la tarde, ambos caminaban hacia el café de siempre. Hermione se sentó en una de las mesas, mientras Severus se encargaba de las bebidas. Ella, contempló el lugar. Pasaban tantas cosas adentro. Snape se sentó frente a ella y la contempló, mientras ella soplaba su chocolate caliente con una sonrisa. Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Ron entraba en el café. Al ver a Snape, se detuvo y parpadeó sorprendido.

- Sí, a mí también me encanta verle- se quejó Snape con un mal gesto. Ron no dejaba de parpadear.

- Señor...- dijo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. Ella ya sentía desde hacía un tiempo, sus besos secos.

- Siéntese Weasley, tenemos que hablar.

Ron no dijo nada y se sentó en silencio. Hermione se apartó para que estuviera cómodo pero ambos, evitaban verse a los rostros. De un momento a otro, ella pidió permiso para dirigirse al tocador. Ambos hombres, continuaban conversando acerca del asunto. Ron, no podía evitar reírse de Draco. Virtud de odiarlo tanto.

Hermione, se miró en el espejo y entendió que lo vería mucho. Debía superar su rabia, su dolor o lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el lavabo y se lavó la cara con vigor. Se secó la misma y se dijo que debía soportarlo. Las relaciones; se terminaban alguna vez.

Regresó a la mesa y Severus, alzó la cabeza automáticamente. Se le veía pálida e incómoda. Meditando, tomó una decisión.

- Granger, siéntese a mi lado- le dijo y Hermione suspiró, asintiendo.

- Entonces, deben entrar en el departamento de misterios para buscar maldiciones prohibidas.

- Creemos que están allí dentro- contempló Hermione con una vocecilla. Severus, se encargó de retomar el tópico.

- Entraremos y nadie nos verá. Será solo por un momento.

- Saben, que yo solo soy Auror, no soy el ministro de magia.

- Creo, que podrías ayudarnos- manifestó Hermione y Ron, meditó en silencio. Mientras meditaba, Hermione trataba de pensar con claridad.

- Veré qué puedo hacer y les enviaré una lechuza.

Ron se iba muy pronto y Hermione, permanecía sentada junto a Snape. Al verlo irse, sus pulmones volvieron a respirar. Literalmente.

- ¿Está bien, Granger?

- Solo, un poco cansada.

- Le incomodó el verlo. Lo sé, lo pude evidenciar.

- No lo entiendo. Se suponía que...

- La amaba, que usted le amaba. Noticia Granger, el mundo gira y cambian las reglas del juego.


	9. Lechuzas

Capítulo 9: Lechuza

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, mirando la ventana que tenía a un lado. Tenía que ir a trabajar, pero se sentía terrible. Sentía tantas cosas a la vez, que eso le imposibilitaba pensar.

Severus Snape, tenía razón. Un matrimonio no arreglaba una relación. La forzaba a existir, pero no había amor en eso. Solo había inquietudes y discusiones.

Se acomodó en la cama y se preparó para llamar, para pedir un permiso. Se sentía mareada, no creía que pudiera sentarse ocho horas en un escritorio y tratar de pensar en su trabajo.

Estaba comenzando mal.

Luego del desayuno, se sentó en el sofá y analizó sus posibilidades. Su bíper, no dejaba de sonar. Draco seguía estable y no parecía haber ninguna novedad.

Qué curioso.

Mientras estaba sentada, escuchó el bíper que sonaba con intensidad. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró. "Emergencia", decía en el mensaje y ella se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Qué estará pasando?- caminó por su saco y supuso que tenía que ir a trabajar. Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se preguntó si Ron reaparecería en aquel hospital.

Al abrir la puerta, se consiguió con Snape. Estaba por llamar y sostenía algo entre sus brazos, cubierto por una túnica. Ella se apartó y él pasó con urgencia. Al mirar lo que era, soltó un gemido de sorpresa.

- ¡Qué rayos...! ¡Profesor Snape!

Draco estaba en su casa. Severus lo colocó sobre su cama y lo contempló, cubriéndolo con las sábanas. Su bíper insistía en emergencia y Seeverus la miró.

- Creo que no les simpatizó que desapareciera.

- ¿¡Qué cree que hace!?

- Necesito investigar y allí no puedo hacerlo, sin que mil muggles me estén vigilando- le dijo y ella, lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sí, pero robarse un cuerpo de un hospital, no es...

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que traten de matarlo con esas cosas punzantes que le pone usted?

- Se llaman inyecciones- le dijo ella y Snape, no le hizo caso.

- Como sea...Eso no nos sirve.

Snape se sentó en el sofá y miró a Hermione, con una expresión tan calmada que le causó rabia. Seguramente terminaría presapor sacar un cuerpo herido, de un hospital, sin consentimiento de...

Bueno, ella lo llevó allí en primer lugar. En realidad, él llegó allí, en primer lugar. Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia la habitación y Hermione se mordió el labio.

- ¿Alguna respuesta de Weasley?

- Hasta ahora no.

- Ese decerebrado- dijo, sin importarle que Hermione le escuchara- seguramente se creerá gran cosa y pretende que...

- Profesor Snape. Puede quedarse, pero no le permito que se exprese así de...

- Usted debería tener peores palabras, para como la ha tratado- dijo Snape, con un gesto incidioso. Ella volvió a silenciarse y a morderse el labio con fuerza. Tenía razón, pero insultar no era su forma de superar las cosas.

* * *

**Edito, internet lenta. Saludos y disculpas les pido.**


End file.
